


Big Ideas

by Missy



Category: The Muppet Show
Genre: Act Building, Behind the Scenes, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Gonzo finally has a perfect act!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Big Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).



“Kermit! I have it! The perfect act for Arbor Day!”

Kermit looked up from the paperwork he’d been carefully working on. “Gonzo? What are you thinking of?”

“I’m going to grow a tree while playing ‘Sleep’ by Max Richter!”

“Gonzo, that piece is hours long!”

“It takes hours to grow a tree!” said Gonzo. “It’ll be great!”

“Gonzo, I don’t think I can let you do that,” Kermit said. 

“But I’ll make it entertaining! I’ll juggle during the violin solos! Camilla will bawk a poem during the slow parts!”

“Gonzo!” Kermit said.

“Can I just have a little chance?” Gonzo begged. 

And Kermit softened. “Of course.” 

Part of him wondered if he should revoke Statler and Waldorf’s tickets, but he knew Gonzo could handle them both.


End file.
